Dearest Harry
by NerdGirl95
Summary: What do you say to the one person who has always been there, that person who went fro acquaintance, to best friend, to family? Hermione pens one final letter to Harry, discussing everything from their friendship to their great-grandchildren. Written for the Quidditch League Round 6. Harry/Hermione friendship


_**Written for the Quidditch League Round 6, position Keeper:**_**write a letter to a friend**

_**Written for the Disney Character Competition, using Timothy Q. Mouse: **_**Dumbo's only friend.****Write about Harry and Hermione's friendship**

_**Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp, using prompt #26: **_**Books! And Cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery**

Dearest Harry,

It seems almost poetic that it should be this way, doesn't it? First Ginny – the youngest – and now you. And I think we all know that Ron will be next. Leaving me, the eldest. Poetic, yet ironic. And painful. So, so painful.

But this isn't meant to be a sad letter. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm writing it – it isn't like you can read it. Yet, we've encountered some pretty impossible things over the years haven't we? Who's to say that you receiving this letter is impossible too?

Anyway, on to what I actually wanted to say. Thank you. For everything. I really don't know how to even start expressing just how grateful I am to have had you as a friend and brother for all these years. I think that you know as well as I do that without your urging Ron probably wouldn't have rescued me from the troll. Sure, he cares for me very much now – more than cares actually – but back then he didn't. Not at all. But you cared enough to save a lonely little girl who had been nothing but overbearing and annoying, even though it meant putting yourself at risk. In fact, you used to do that a lot, didn't you? Saving the day without considering what it might mean for you. The troll, Norbert, the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius (more than once in fact), the Prophecy, the Horcruxes, everything in the Final Battle. Especially whatever transpired in the Forbidden Forest. You never did tell us the whole story surrounding that.

But this letter wasn't designed to recount all of your heroics. I know it would only embarrass you. But in between all of those crazy, stupid rush-in-head-first-consequences-be-damned moments, we had a pretty good time together, didn't we? Snowball fights and late nights next to the Common Room fire. Those days when I would constantly nag you and Ron to actually do some work for once, but all you would do is practice Quidditch and play chess. And yet, I never could get mad at you, not really.

And things only got better after the war. Remember all those games of exploding snap that first summer after the war, when Ginny and I were waiting for term to start and Auror training hadn't begun yet? Or that tiny little flat you and Ron had? Oh, the times we had there. That's where the four of us really became the _four_ of us, not just the Trio-plus-Ginny. That was where we sat up late together when we couldn't sleep and all somehow knew to congregate in your living room, even though Ginny and I didn't live there. It was at that kitchen table that we planned our entire wedding – and then grinned sheepishly at Mum and Molly when they realised we had left nothing for them to do.

That wedding! You know, even all these years later I still don't know how we pulled it off as perfectly as we did. All of the other Weasley weddings had something go wrong – Bill and Fleur's got crashed by Death Eater's, George and Angelina _both_ went missing before theirs, it rained the day of Percy and Audrey's, yet ours went off without a hitch. Even though there were _two_ brides and _two_ grooms! I think it still shocks people that we got through that entire wedding, including all the planning, without a single fight over details. They never really understood, did they? They could never understand just what the four of us had.

But then, I can't really blame them. I mean, after what we had gone through together in school, of course the three of us were closer than the average friendship. And Ginny had been my best female friend since I was fourteen, not to mention that now we were dating each other's brothers. I think that the four of us had become our own little family, all the way back in our sixth year. Did you know that I had considered you my little brother since first or second year? Well, I had. And Ginny was my little sister. And Ron, well Ron was never a brother to me, even when we were younger. He went straight from annoying friend to love of my life. There was no intermediate step for us.

But again, I'm getting off topic. My point is that we had something special, the four of us. But when I think of all of the friendships in our little group, you and I had the strongest, and most special. Don't get me wrong, Ginny was a fantastic friend. And you and Ron will always be best friends. But you and I, well, we were different, weren't we? We were both the outsiders, the ones that didn't quite fit in this world we had found ourselves in. And even when we had found our place, a part of us would always belong to the muggle world, and that was okay. Harry, you were my best friend long before Ron was. For ages I was only friends with him because you were, and he was only friends with me for the same reason. And that's okay, that's just how things were. But you – you were my best friend, and I would have done anything for you. You took the time to look past the bossy know-it-all and see the person I was underneath. And for that, thank you.

Oh look at me, getting all soppy and sentimental.

The crazy stuff didn't really stop as we grew up, did it? If it wasn't some insane mission you two boys were sent on or a rough match for Ginny or a nasty encounter with a creature on my part, then something was happening at home. And not necessarily bad things either, but when you have kids, things aren't exactly quiet, are they?

Gosh, those kids miss you so much Harry. You saw what they were like when Ginny went, and now they've lost both of you. Your kids – although I should probably stop calling them kids, shouldn't I – are so great. You two really did such a good job with them. James, Albus and Lily are all so loving and caring and loyal and brave and clever, just like their parents. And you did such a great job with Teddy too. I know that Remus and Tonks would be so proud of him – and of you.

And their kids are so great too. Leilani, Eleanor, John, Elijah, Daisy, Charlie, Arthur, Henry and Jessamine. They really are something to be proud of, aren't they? And their kids too – I still can't believe we are great-grandparents! It seems like only yesterday that Victoire had Leilani and we were all marveling over the first grandchild. And now even Jessamine and Pegasus – the two "little ones" are married and starting their own families. Oh, it makes me feel so old!

It isn't just your kids that miss you though, Harry. Everyone does – if I listed them all it would probably take up several feet of parchment!

We did a pretty good job, didn't we? Twelve Weasley-Potter children, including Teddy. Plus the Longbottoms, Scamanders, Finnegans, Thomases, Woods, Jordans, Goldsteins, Macmillans, Smiths, Corners…well, you get the picture. I really do feel sorry for Professor McGonagall every time I think of that lot at Hogwarts!

Speaking of Hogwarts, Neville is talking about retiring. He says he'd rather ensure Hogwarts doesn't lose their Headmaster in the middle of the year, and just spend the rest of his life with his family and friends, without any responsibility. I think he deserves it, don't you?

Rose is trying to convince me to retire, but I just don't think I can. The thought of just sitting around the house all day doesn't appeal to me at all, and besides, what am I going to do all day once Ron goes? Hugo and all of my grandkids work, it's not like I can spend the days with them. And as much as I love Rose, I think we would get sick of each other after a while. No, I think I'll be one of those people who work right up to their last day. Not that I'm over working myself – I know you and Ginny would come back to haunt me if I even considered it!

What else is there to tell you? Rosalynn passed her Healer exams, and is about to start training. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up as the next Weasley-Potter descendant to be Hogwarts Matron. Speaking of, Molly says Jessamine is doing a really great job as Junior Healer. The students love her, and a weekend class has had to be started teaching sign language, because so many people were wanting to be able to speak to her. Lily is absolutely over the moon.

Speaking of Rosalynn though, who'd have thought all those years ago that Ron and I would have a son-in-law, three grandchildren and multiple great-grandchildren all with the surname Malfoy? And technically a daughter as well. Not to mention the fact that Draco is actually civil to us these days. I guess miracles do happen!

And another miracle: that you reconciled with Dudley, and was able to help integrate Lilia into our world long before her Hogwarts letter ever arrived. They're more people that miss you, by the way.

Melania has been beside herself. I actually think that she may go before Ron does. Ever since she lost Christopher, you have been her sole purpose for living – beyond her kids and grandkids of course. But now that she's lost you again, and for good this time, not just temporarily, I think it's only a matter of time before she follows you. In some ways, I think it's the best thing for her. That way she can reunite with Sirius and Remus and meet Marlene, Lily, James and Tonks.

Speaking of, that has been our one comfort back here. That you finally got to meet your parents. I really do hope you're happy Harry. Because if you're happy, then all of our pain back here is worth it. We really do miss you Harry, I'm not just saying that. You were – are – such an important part of our lives, and now you've been taken away from us. And that's really hard.

I guess I should wrap up now. The more I write, the harder it will be to stop. But as hard as it is, I still have a life to live back here, and a husband I love so much and kids and grandkids and great-grandkids who mean the world to me. And one day I will see you again, but for now I have to let you go. Just know that I will think of you always, and will forever remember the time we had together – both the good and bad.

Rest in peace, little brother.

Love,

Hermione


End file.
